The conventional floor materials for fast-food shops, convenience stores, department stores, gyms, hospitals, offices, houses, factories and the like include i) resin tiles and sheets of, for example, vinyl chloride, ii) wooden materials such as flooring, iii) ceramic materials such as magnetic tiles, iv) stone materials such as marble, v) concrete materials such as mortar, and vi) coated floor materials made by forming a coating film on the floor materials of the above-mentioned i)-v). These floor materials can be used as they are, but generally, a lustering agent such as wax, floor-polish and the like is applied onto the surface of the floor materials, thereby to impart high glossiness to the surface, to improve durability by preventing degradation of the floor materials, and to impart walking suitability by preventing slipping thereon.
When such conventional lustering agent is applied onto the floors for the places where quite a number of customers visit, such as the floor of fast-food shops, the floor surface usually loses surface glossiness to a considerable degree and the damages and color stain due to the soil and sand, edible oil such as lard, process oils contained in the rubber constituting the bottom of shoes, and the like become conspicuous in a several days to one week from the application. To deal with this, it is necessary to remove the coating film and apply the lustering agent again. This step is repeated many times in a short period of time. When a conventional floor paint is applied, the coating film may suffer from big cracks and the floor material from non-negligible warpage. In addition, some show poor resistance to alkali.
Therefore, there is a demand on the development of a floor coating composition which overcomes or improves the conventional problems, which provides a coating film having superior gloss retentivity against an extremely large load created by walking, and superior staining resistance even against powerful contaminant substances, and which is capable of forming a coating film that permits easy removal of damages and color stain by polishing and the like.
The present inventors have already proposed a floor resin composition (Japanese Application No. 11-280124) as a composition which is associated with less degradation of the surface gloss caused by the load from walking, less damages or color stain caused by soil and sand, lard, process oil and the like, and is capable of easy removal of color stain by polishing and the like. However, this resin composition cannot suppress the warpage of coating objects (floor, floor material, plastic film, etc.) or cracks of the coating film.